The Love between us
by MuffinPanda
Summary: Prince Gumball is a bit suspicious of the way Marshall Lee has been acting lately, as for Marshall he feels invisible and ignored, as things change between them, how will they feel?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heyy,** **So this is my first adventure time/Gumlee Fanfic, I've been watching a lot of adventure time lately and I started**_

_**shipping Prince Gumball x Marshall lee , nothing wrong with that right? ｡◕‿◕｡  
Some people might be thinking "Is this girl Crazzyyyy?" ... Yes I am , but this ship is life ಠ_ಠ Haters gona hate bro 〜(￣▽￣〜)  
**_

_**I tried my best with this fanfic and I hope it goes well as I continue, Chapter 2 will be up soon I hope so Look out for more ಥ‿ಥ  
Thanks for reading (If you even did ( ಠ益ಠ) )**_

_**Note: I do not own any of the characters from adventure time or the show itself, just saying ლ(╹◡╹ლ)  
**_

* * *

Prince Gumball was throwing an amazing party at the Castle and everyone was invited and I mean EVERYONE.  
Everyone was having a blast, except for one particular person...  
Marshall Lee was also invited, he was meant to perform but no one even noticed him anyway so there was no point of performing.  
Marshall wasn't even sure why he was invited, "what's the point of inviting someone who you aren't going to pay attention to and let him sit around in the corner like a jerk" Marshall thought to himself.  
Prince Gumball and Fionna were looking like they were having the time of their life, they were both dancing and laughing together. Fionna was wearing a dress, which is not normally what she would wear but this was a special occassion.

* * *

The song changed and Fionna and Gumball broke away from their dance and then Gumball went off to get some drinks.  
Fionna had finally noticed Marshall floating in a corner doing nothing.  
She walked up to him,  
"Hey Marshall! this party is great isn't it? Best one yet!... whats wrong?" Fionna said with a slight confusion as why he wasn't having fun.  
"I'm totally having the time of my life" Marshall said sarcastically looking at the floor with his hair blocking one of his eyes.  
"Oh Marshall don't be sad! come dance with me!" Fionna called.  
"Not in the mood..." He spoke in a bored voice.  
"well whatever you say.." Fionna left him with her face still confused.

* * *

Prince Gumball came back to Fionna with his hands full of drinks.  
"Hey gumball, do you know whats up with Marshall? he looks a little bored, and wouldn't dance with me, could you go talk to him?" Fionna spoke while taking a little look at Marshall still floating in the same area with his head looking down.  
"Hmm.. alright then, I'll go speak to him" Gumball said Gracefully.

* * *

_**A/N: Hm... What do you thing guys? good enough or not?**_

_**Please review and favorite! tell me what you like about it so far and what I should improve on (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ**_

_**But overall hope you guys like it so far!**_

_**~ мυffιηραη∂α x  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heyy, Chapter 2 is here ! (⌒◡⌒)ﾉ**_

_**I tried to finally add some GumLee moments in there, but dont worry, the GumLee moments are now**_

_**gonna be in all the chapters (cuz obviously this is a GumLee fanfic ಠ_ಠ )**_

_**Uhhh I just ship GumLee so hard its not even funny ( ಠ益ಠ)  
Well have fun reading (Is reading even fun? well I supposed you should enjoy the story ಥ‿ಥ )**_

* * *

Prince Gumball was slowly walking up to Marshall to speak with him before he could even make it near him, Marshall left the party, Gumball didn't stop him and just returned to fionna.  
"Well...?" Fionna was looking into gumballs eyes,  
"He left before I even walked up to him..." Gumball said while rubbing his head,  
"And you didn't stop him?.. oh come on Gumball, if you wanna make someone happy, you gotta show you care about them and make them have fun"  
Fionna smiled at gumball,  
"I guess your right, I feel really bad..." Gumballs head was looking down,  
"Dont worry about it , also maybe Marshall wasn't well, who knows whats going on through his head..." Fionna grabbed gumball by the hand "come on , Lets dance!"

* * *

All that Marshall was seeing was a wall, why was he being so avoided?  
obviously fionna offered him a dance but he refused, she was the only one that actually cares but doesn't have the strength to even notice him properly and his feelings, he knew Fionna would never fall in love with him so there was no point of trying.  
He slowly rested his head on the pillow but his eyes were wide awake, he couldn't stop thinking about everything, "gumball was coming to me...  
and I left.. what if he was finally going to notice me more? and I ruined everything" Marshall thought to himself, he then closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning was a sunny day, the sunshine was shining all over,  
as for Marshall, he couldn't go out in the sun, so he was stuck at home.  
He suddenly heard a knock on the door, "who could that be?" he thought, hardly anyone visits him except sometimes fionna so it must of been fionna.  
Marshall opens the door and finds an unexpected person standing in front of his door, it was Gumball.  
"Hey um.. I wanted to speak to you, about last nights party..." Gumball said nervously, "Uh um sure, come in.." Marshall spoke.  
They both took a seat and were awkwardly looking at the ground.  
"so yesterday, I had to speak to you but you left.. and you seem to be acting different.." Gumball said,  
"well yeah, I had to leave, no one even noticed me anyways, and 'Your Highness' you forgot that you invited me to perform not for me to sit in a corner and wait until someone made me laugh.." Marshall spoke in a shaky voice.  
Gumball smacked himself in the head "Crap, I'm so sorry, I'm a real jerk you know, I invite someone and forget that there performing, thats stupid of me" Gumball replied in an upset voice.  
Marshall looks up at Gumball "your not a jerk, it wasn't your fault"  
"Obviously it was... I should be going now" Gumball got up and started to make his way up to the front door to leave.  
"Your leaving already?" Marshall said with a frown,  
"well, what else am I supposed to do?" Gumball looked confused,  
"I mean, I thought we could hang out" Marshall said with a slight smile,  
"Well alright we could I guess, but what about in the afternoon, when the suns down and we could walk around and talk I guess, how does that sound?" Gumball asked with a smile,  
"Haha sounds a bit like a date to me..-Oh um I didn't mean to say that"  
Marshall and Gumball were both blushing.  
"Its alright, well see ya then!" Gumball left.  
Marshall slapped himself in the face, "Why the hell did I say that!" He angrily thought to himself.

* * *

_**A/N: sooo? What do you think of chapter 2 ? I tried my very best but If I should improve it then please**_ _**tell me how **_｡◕‿◕｡ _**Thanks for reading! (=^･ｪ･^=) Chapter 3 will soon be up!**_

_**Dont forget to review and favorite!**_

_**~ мυffιηραη∂α x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: heyy, Chapter 3 (⊙‿⊙✿)**_

_**Its probably still not that great but uhh whatever ಠ_ಠ**_

_**Does anyone even read this fanfic, Im unsure ( ´Д｀)ﾉ**_

_**After you read chapter 3, Ya'll gona be like "OMG MuffinPanda, For globs sake! give us the kissy kissy moments!" ... CALM YO GLOBS, I want the kissy kissy moments too (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ well you will have to wait for them... (is that called torture? cuz to me it is (´；ω；`) )**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!  
**_

* * *

It finally came to the afternoon, and for some reason, Marshall didn't complain or get upset for this 'walk' , I mean , he was the one who wanted to hang out with Gumball.  
He wore his casual clothes and thought "Why am I doing this? its just a normal walk, with a guy.. or prince, we are buddies, thats what buddies do..I think" he sat down and covered his face with his hands, he was so confused.  
He was acting stranger than ever, everytime he talked to Gumball, his words would mess up, when he looked at him, he would blush... "Oh glob, no, I can't be having feelings for Gumball..." He was now not even bothered to go anymore, he rested his head on the couch and lied there for a couple minutes thinking.  
"whatever, I'll act like myself, scaring him, being annoying..." he stopped and thought for a moment.. "Oh MY GLOB! hes gona think im flirting with him!"  
now he was frustrated.  
He did have feelings for Gumball and he knew it but he didn't want to show it, Gumball would freak out, everyone would laugh at him and all of his life would be crushed just because of a crush.

* * *

Gumball was sitting on a bench , waiting for a while for Marshall to get here, he looked at his watch, it was getting late, "I guess he ditched me then... hmm no surprise.." He stood up with his head hanging down and started walking slowly back to his castle.  
But after him was a black shadow running, he quickly turned around and at that moment popped out Marshall, scaring him while he falls to the ground.  
"Marshall Lee!" Gumball looked up at him with his mad face and crossed arms,  
"Hahahaha that was a good one huh? right?" Marshall Still giggling,  
"Here let me help you get up" Marshall took out his hand and gently got gumball onto his feet again.  
"Thanks..." Gumballs eyes suddenly looked like they had fallen to look at the ground.  
"No problem... I'm really sorry I'm late and... for scaring you" Marshall smirked a little.  
"Your actually-" Gumball checks his watch "- 2 hours late..." gumball crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows.  
"Oh come on... lets still hang out!" Marshall grabbed his hand.  
"W-where are you taking me?" Gumball was being pulled by Marshall and had no idea what was happening.  
"my house" Marshall smiled,  
"Wait.. why your house? what are we gona do there?" Gumball was very puzzled. "Oh.. you know, to scare you" Marshall Teased.

* * *

_**A/N: ok so... sorry about the the lines going over the place.. there was technical difficulties and now I cannot fix it ┐('～`；)┌  
**_

_**Well, I just thought to myself that these fanfics are getting boring each time, I will try to make them more enjoyable and interesting instead of repeating the same thing over again (ﾉ⇀‸↼‶)  
**_

_**Please don't forget to Review and Favorite and Follow meehh Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **_

_**~ **__**мυffιηραη∂α x**_  



	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Heyyyy! (⌒◡⌒)ﾉ Chapter 4 is finally up! sorry I took a while to update, its because when I was writing it, I was in a car coming back from my vacation and I didn't get to publish it later, because of school and such... (¬▂¬) I see you... oh yeah and I would like to also point out that I have changed this chapter a bit by doing point of views, I think its easier like that , to even know what the character is actually feeling, just if your curious about it. I might be changing it like that a lot but the story will be the same dont worry.  
**_

_**But anyways, here it is and I hope you like it! (*≧▽≦)ﾉ**_

* * *

Marshall and Gumball arrived at the front door of Marshall's house.

* * *

Prince Gumball's POV

I was still in a deep confusion and thought as in why Marshall was acting well... nice.  
Was it because, I did something good to him and hes paying something back or does he just... no. nevermind.  
I could admit he's a nice guy and all but he is just in that 'STRANGE'  
mode right which, to be honest, gives me the creeps.  
It felt weird, we were standing at the front of his door and he was staring into my eyes.. Literally.  
He finally opened the door and um.. well he was holding it for me, now he was acting like a gentlemen, something was definitely going on...  
We sat down and he smiled, even giggling a little.  
"W-whats so funny?" I stuttered as I raised an eyebrow.  
"Haha, your the one thats funny" he smirked.  
What? He's either drunk or just losing it.  
"How much did you drink today?" I giggled.

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV

How much did I drink..?- WHAT!  
I had thought that he would say something like that, It made me feel lost,  
he didn't understand, I was punching myself inside, the power was killing me.  
He had definitely thought I was a creep. No questions. I did sound like one...  
"Sorry, I just..." I was interrupted by someone who entered my house.  
"YO MARSHALL..-" Fionna appeared out of no where and then stopped and stared.  
"...Gumball?.. what are you doing here?" Fionna crossed her arms.  
"I was just visiting Marshall , ya know? Best buds!" He was for sure fake smiling.  
Best buds? Really?, Gumball was such an idiot, but to be honest a cute idiot.. uh sometimes I want to die just by hearing of what im saying to myself.  
"since when are you two'Best buds'...?" Fionna was more puzzled than a goat..  
dont ask, I mean goats are sometimes confused, have you heard them scream?  
Ok let me get back to the point.  
"Since FOREVER! hehe.." Gumball spoke loud.  
"oh really..? now gumball.. Would you care to tell me the truth?" Fionna shook her head in giggles.  
Yes. Gumball was terrible at lying, and I am totally awesome at scaring,  
we do not fit.. that had nothing to do with anything and Im getting off .  
"Well, since your not gona say anything, Im gona go, enjoy your boy sleepover party!" Fionna joke (I hope she did) and left the house.  
There was an awkward silence for a while but then I finally spoke.  
"Look, gumball sorry about acting weird I mean, I guess it's like a 'payback in a good way'thing for being late to hang out with you I just-" before I could finish talking, I felt gumballs lush lips connect with mine, It happened in a flash.  
I could feel my cheeks burning like hell.  
He broke away from the kiss and left my house without saying anything.  
It was a feeling I could never forget...

* * *

Prince Gumball's POV

I did it, I kissed him, and I liked it.  
I had to, I could see it in his eyes he felt alone, unloved.  
But the feeling was.. sensational.  
I couldn't stop thinking about it, I knew that I liked him from the beginning of when we met, I just didn't feel it, but now I do...

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah... so you likey? huh? ಥ‿ಥ I dont think its good...  
**_

_**Dont forget to review and favorite and follow mehhh! I would really appreciate it! ╮(─▽─)╭ **_

_**~ **__****__**мυffιηραη∂α x**_


End file.
